i love everything about you
by teh cherubi
Summary: AU SasuNaru in progress . naruto loves sasuke, sasuke, loves naruto, If only thinks were that simple. r&r please. I know i haven't updated in ages, Cher has been super busy. I'll get it done as soon as i can xx


**disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters, i only wrote the story **

** oki doki, this is the first chapter. enjoy...**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Naruto sighed heavily as he stared across at the boy across the biology classroom._ 'he was perfect' _thought Naruto as he stared in contempt at the Uchiha_ 'his hair looks so soft and black, his ass looks amazing in those jeans and I bet he's really toned underneath that shirt. I'd love to see him out of those-'_

"Uzumaki! Pay attention." The angry voice of his teacher cut across his thoughts.

"Sorry, sir." Said Naruto sheepishly as everyone in the room turned to face him. Everyone- except Sasuke. Naruto looked down at his work feeling slightly disappointed and yet determined. _'Today's the day,' _he thought_ 'today's the day I make him mine.'_

After the lesson was over, Naruto followed the Uchiha to his next lesson. He waited outside of the classroom until everyone else had left the room (Sasuke was slow at packing away so he was always last out). Once there was only Sasuke left in the room, Naruto entered, locking the door behind him.

The Uchiha looked up and gave a slight nod in Naruto's direction, acknowledging his presence. Naruto slowly walked closer to him, nodding as he did so. Sasuke finished packing his stuff away; he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"S-Sasuke, wait!" Naruto stuttered, a little louder than he expected.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned around, his eyes on the blonde teenager in front of him. As his eyes made contact with Sasuke's he blushed violently.

"Well, um, I was w-wondering," Naruto stuttered again. _Why was he so nervous? He'd planned what he was going to say everyday since he'd met the Uchiha. _He took a deep breath and continued.

"S-Sasuke, was wondering what you thought me of," he blurted out "because I think you're amazing. I-I love you."

Maybe it was what Naruto had said, maybe it was the volume at which he'd shouted it, but something had broken his usual stoic nature. "Nani?" Sasuke seemed to be taken aback.

"I know you heard me" said Naruto, his face bright red and his eyes sparkling "I love you"

Sasuke closed his eyes. As he slowly opened them he smiled nervously. "I guess, I kinda, like you too"

"What?" Naruto couldn't understand the feeling in his stomach. It was the answer he wanted, so why did he feel so unsure? "b-but you've never even looked at me twice before. How could a guy like you ever like someone like me?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"A guy like me?" Sasuke asked inquisitively as he dropped his bag and moved closer to Naruto, snaking his hands around the blonde's firm body.

Naruto jumped slightly as he felt Sasuke's hands move underneath his shirt, "well, you know, a guy as cool as you." This comment made Sasuke smirk and begin to kiss down Naruto's neck.

"Well, I guess you were wrong," he said between kisses. He started to lick and nip at the nape of Naruto's neck, earning soft moans from the blonde.

"I guess so," Naruto's voice was more confident than it had been a few moments ago but before he could say anything else; Sasuke had pushed him down onto one of the chairs in the room and straddled him.

"S-Sasuke, stop." Naruto said shakily as the Uchiha moved his hands underneath the blonde's shirt, trying to remove it. "We're in the middle of school, we can't."

"So? I thought you wanted me. Have you changed your mind or something?"

"I did- I mean, I still do, but not, well, not like this. Please, Sasuke, stop it."

"Humph," Sasuke stopped kissing and sat up, resting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Fine, but you do want this right?"

"Of course I do, just not like this; I want it to be special…" Naruto raised his head slowly to look up at Sasuke.

"Heh, I understand," Sasuke cooed into Naruto's ear. He stood up and held his hand out to the blonde. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha pulled him up and they stood for a moment, looking each other's eyes.

"So, um-"Sasuke started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a free house tonight, well apart from my brother, but he'll probably just stay downstairs and watch TV. Fancy coming round? I'm guessing you already know where I live." He smirked.

"Sure," Naruto nodded feeling the redness flood into his cheeks again. "I-I guess I'll see you later." Sasuke nodded and picked up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door, giving a slight wave over his shoulder.

Naruto watched the Uchiha leave the room, a smile growing on his face as he contemplated his triumph.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**well, there you have it. i wanted it to be something that wouldn't really happen in real life. and we all know it never works like "i love you" "i love you too"**

**anywho, it isnt gonna stay that simple for ever,**

** also, i'm aware that it's not really M rated material yet but just you wait my friends, the next chapter will be up soon **


End file.
